1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording method or the like.
2. Related Art
An inkjet device is one known example of a liquid discharge device that can discharge a liquid substance as droplets. An inkjet device can form dots on a recording medium by discharging ink or another liquid substance as droplets from a discharge head. Various images can be recorded by using such an inkjet device.
In the field of recording using an inkjet device, a method for recording with ink that hardens from exposure to ultraviolet light (hereinbelow referred to as UV ink) has been known in the past (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-188984, for example).